A different Fate
by A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home
Summary: Gale Hawthorne is the Mayor's son. Madge Undersee is a miner's daughter. Gale lives in a mansion. Madge lives in the seam. Gale loves Madge. Madge hates Gale. But then Madge's best friend Katniss Everdeen volunteers for the Hunger Games and Gale's friend Peeta Mellark is reaped. Will they ever get along?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Reaping Day**

A loud knock echoes around the living room of the Hawthorne mansion and I run to the door, stopping just in front of it and taking a deep breath. I finally open it to reveal Katniss and Madge. Madge Undersee, with her blonde, golden curls and her deep, blue eyes; with her pale skin and her perfect pink lips.

These moments are the highlight of my week. When Madge and Katniss come to sell me strawberries, a fruit that I don't actually even like, but still get because my little sister, Posy absolutely adores them and, and that Madge Undersee is the one that always delivers them. I know it's pathetic. She hates me and she always will but whenever I do try to forget her, flirt with the other girls in class, her face always enters my mind, haunting me.

"Katniss, Madge" I say smiling at them. Katniss returns my smile but Madge just glares at me coldly.

Madge dumps the bag of strawberries in my hand. The scowl never leaving her face.

I pass her the money and she frowns. "They don't cost that much" she tells me pressing the coins back into my hand.

I push her hand away "Keep it, these strawberries are worth it" I tell her.

She glares at me "I don't need your charity Hawthorne, not from you not from anyone!" she says coldly. I hear Katniss sigh.

"Bye Katniss," I say turning to the dark haired girl. "Good luck for the reaping" Katniss gives me a smile and they walk of, Madge talking to Katniss angrily.

"I wonder how many slips _he_ has in the reaping! 7!? Pathetic..."

I close the door sadly and walk upstairs to my room. I wonder how many slips Madge does have. Probably a lot... She's got to feed her father (who only recently entered the mines again because of a horrible accident a year ago. He hasn't earned any money since then) mother, brother and herself... Why couldn't she just accept the stupid money!?

I walk into my room, depositing the strawberries on the desk and lying down on my bed, staring gloomily at the roof.

Why can't she just get that it isn't my fault that I'm the mayor's son? I didn't ask for this! It could have just as easily been her!

I'm awoken from my brooding when my younger brother, Rory enters. He looks nervous. He should be, it's his first reaping after all. I look him over, his dark hair is combed perfectly but his tie is done up all wrong. I laugh.

"What?" he asks annoyed.

"Nothing," I say laughing. I redo his tie so it's actually acceptable and look at his hair. Pathetic. We may be the mayor's son but we don't have to look like pompous prats. I mess up it up with my hand.

"Hey!" he yells angrily running to the mirror and trying to fix his hair anxiously. I frown. Since when did Rory care so much about his appearance? "I spent ages on that!" he exclaims.

I snort. "Why do you care what your hair looks like?"

He blushes and pretends he didn't hear me.

"There's a girl isn't there?" I say. Finally it has happened! May the teasing begin!

"No, there isn't" he says blushing even worse.

I walk up behind him and mess up his hair again. He scowls and starts walking out of the room.

"Not so fast" I say pulling him back inside. "You haven't told me who it is!"

"I'm not telling you! You'll laugh at me"

"Will not!" I retort.

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

Rory sighs, running his hand through his hair messing it up even more.

"Come on, Rory! Please!"

He blushes and seems to weigh out the pros and cons of the situation. He sighs and mutters something.

"What?" I ask. "I'm up here Rory"

He looks up at me. Now his cheeks are a tomato red. "Primrose Everdeen" he says.  
"Okay, now start the teasing! I don't even have a chance with her!"

Okay, maybe I did take the teasing too far but Prim!

"Hey, you have a chance Rory, you talk to her all the time, I've seen you" I say putting my arm around his shoulder.

He snorts rolling his eyes. "Sure, I do"

"Rory, we can't let the whole town and seam thing divide us. That's exactly what the capitol wants to happen. They're turning us against each other. You have a chance. Prim is a nice girl, she won't shun you because of your family"

Rory sighs but then smiles to himself. "Well, why don't you kiss that Madge girl?" he asks smirking.

I start spluttering. "What?"

"You know, the one who brings you the strawberries every weekend, I see the way you look at her; you don't even spare Katniss a glance!"

"I do not like her!" I say. I can feel blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Oh come on, Gale!" he says walking to my door and turning to wink at me. "You don't even like strawberries!"

* * *

I walk stiffly with Rory towards the town square. I'm annoyed at him for what happened this morning but before he leaves to stand with the other 12 year olds, I hug him.

"Good luck," I say.

He takes a deep breath and starts to walk away. "You too"

I sign in and then walk to where my fellow 18 year olds are standing. I stand next to my friend from town, Sean. Sean has blonde hair like the rest of the town kids and blue eyes. His parent's own the butchers so we sometimes sneak out into the woods to hunt game for his parent's shop. He's a loud kid. Really full of himself, but I don't mind. I know that deep down he's really as sensitive, a real sweetheart as the girl's say. He's the only other person except for Rory who knows I like Madge.

'No offence, Mate, but... she hates you' he would tell me .So much for being a best friend.

Today though, Sean is silent and he just nods and gives me a small smile when I join him. A few years ago, Sean's older brother was reaped. He came second. It was torturous for Sean and his family. For their son / brother to be so close to coming home, that they were so close to being able to see him again, but it was all ripped away from them and he's death had not been a quick one... mutts tearing your skin and limbs off piece by piece...

I glance around the crowd and spot Madge. She looks beautiful. Her golden hair is hanging down her back in curls and she is wearing a pretty, white dress which looks like it has defiantly seen better days, but to me, she's beautiful. She turns my way and I quickly go back to scanning the crown but I swear I feel her eyes on me the whole time. Or maybe that's just my over active imagination playing tricks on me like usual.

I watch as Effie Trinket, the district 12 escort, skips up to the microphone. Her hair today is a bright pink with a matching outfit. It looks horrible but it must be the latest fashion in the capitol because Effie Trinket thinks she looks wonderful.

"Welcome, welcome!" she starts "To the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games!" she looks like she's about to wet her pants with excitement.

While we watch the stupid clip about the dark days I find my eyes wondering over to Madge who is staring blankly ahead. She looks like she has much better things she could be doing.

"Ladies first!" Effie declares excitedly.

I cross my fingers. 'Please not Madge, Please not Madge, Please not Madge'

"Primrose Everdeen!"

My eyes whip open. I glance over at Rory whose eyes are wide and scared. Prim  
gulps and slowly heads to the stage tucking in the back of her blouse as she goes. Before I know what's happening, Katniss is out in the walkway shouting.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I hear Peeta sigh from behind me.

"Well, well, well!" Effie trinket exclaims. "District 12's first volunteer!"

Prim's still screaming and clinging onto Katniss. I'm just about to go and pull Prim off Katniss when Rory beats me to it whispering to her and gently tugging her away from Katniss, taking her to Mrs Everdeen, then resuming his place in line.

Katniss slowly walks up the steps to Effie Trinket. She's in a daze. I look at Madge who looks like she might faint; in fact I think she nearly has. A boy is gripping her arm and holding her up right. I can't help feel a pang of jealously at the sight.

Effie Trinket does her little skip over to the second glass bowl and plucks out a slip of paper. Peeta Mellark, the baker's son and one of my other good friends gets picked and I sigh. Peeta is a nice boy, always looking out for others. He used to sneak out with Sean and I to the woods before his mother caught wind of what was happening. Peeta's eye was closed for a week, all puffy and purple. Mrs Mellark was always a monster of a woman...

Peeta walks up to the stage steadily but I know that, like everybody else who's had the displeasure of waking up those stairs, he is scared out of his wits. Peeta and Katniss shake hands. Poor, poor Peeta. He's been in love with Katniss ever since I could remember... Katniss looks at Peeta funny the whole time. Like she's remembering something...

Suddenly, I feel someone's eyes watching me and I turn around just in time to see Madge Undersee flick her eyes the other way. I frown but don't have much time to think about it because Katniss and Peeta have been ushered into the justice building. It's time to say our goodbyes...

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters. Character's I do own in this chapter are Sean and Madge's Undersee's brother. **

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know that this sort of story might have been done before but I was intrigued by the whole switch so I decided to give it a try. Please tell me what you think! **

**A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Saying Goodbye**

I line up in the Justice Building. I'm planning to get to both Peeta and Katniss so Peeta's friends have allowed me to go after Peeta's parents. Finally Peeta's mother, father and brothers come out, Peeta's mother pretending to be upset but really, I know that she really couldn't care less. His father and brothers look to be genuinely sad though which is good.

A peacekeeper opens the door for me and I rush in. Peeta is sitting on the couch looking lost and running his hand over the velvet couch. I doubt he's ever seen such fabric. He looks up when I come in and smiles sadly.

"Hey Gale," he says.

"Listen to me Peeta, you can win!" I tell him. "You've been out in the woods, you're really good with a knife, who knows, and you're probably good with a spear as well! You know how to hunt, you can set a few basic snares, and you're strong which would be good in hand to hand combat-"

"But Gale, I don't want to live!" he tells me.

I stand stunned. "What?" I look at him and it clicks. "It's because of Katniss isn't it?"

He sighs but nods. "I'm going to try and get her out of there Gale, face it what have I got to live for? My mum hates me, my brothers really couldn't care less about me and my father hardly talks to me! You and Sean are the only real friends I have"

We look at each other for a few seconds.

"Peeta, you are one of the kindest, funniest best friends I know," I tell him and we awkwardly hug.

A peacekeeper tells me my time is up and I start walking out of the room.

"Good luck Peeta," I call.

He smiles "Promise me you'll at least try to make her like you?"

I look at him torn between surprise and annoyance. He has a smirk on his face as I'm pulled out the door by the peacekeepers.

"I promise"

* * *

When I get out of Peeta's room I hurry into the line to see Katniss. The only other person waiting is Madge. I stand awkwardly behind her trying to keep my eyes off her.

She turns around, leaning against the wall sighing. I notice she turns her head slightly and I can see that she's just realised who I am.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Seeing Katniss just like you are" I reply.

She looks me over. As if deciding whether I'm worthy to see her friend or not but eventually she sighs as if swallowing her pride and then. "Look, can you tell your brother thank-you for getting Prim... I would have but I was-"

"Stunned" I supply.

She nods. "Yeah" We sit in silence for a few minutes before finally its Madge's turn to see Katniss. She turns to leave.

"Hey, Madge!"

She turns her head. "What?"

"Remember, I'm still buying those strawberries!"

I swear I see the hint of a smile on her lips. She nods. "This doesn't mean that we're friends! I still hate you!"

I smile as she disappears into the room but as soon as she's gone, I slide down the wall and sigh sadly. I hear someone laugh and I turn around to see Sean standing just outside Peeta's room. Was he there the whole time?

"Poor Gale," he says grinning. "No matter what he does, the girl he loves still hates him..."

I scowl at him. He sighs and comes and slides down the wall next to me.

"Come on Gale," he says. "At least she smiled at you"

Well, at least that part wasn't part of my imagination...

"And at least she talked to you in a kindish way..."

I nod. Sean was not the best at cheering me up. His skill was with cheering the girls up, not the guys. He seems to realise this as well so he pats me on the back and tells me he'll be at his house if I need anything.

Finally, Madge comes out. I can see she's on the verge of tears but I don't say anything. She ignores me and hurries out the door, blonde hair flying.

"Next," A peacekeeper says pulling me into the room.

* * *

Katniss is sitting on the couch and like Peeta, is running her hand along the velvety surface. I walk up to her and hug her.

"Hey Gale," she says.

"Hey," I say.

"Gale, please look after Madge" she says suddenly.

I must look stunned. "But she hates me" I tell her incredulously.

Katniss smiles "No, she doesn't hate who you are, it's more what you are,"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, everyone hates the mayor's son"

Katniss doesn't seem to know what to say. Like Sean, I don't think that Katniss is much of the comforting type either.

"Look, Katniss you have to win!" I tell her.

"I have no chance, Gale, None at all. You all have to know that!"

"Katniss, you can! You can hunt, you're good with a bow and arrow, and you're clever, cleverer than half those tributes"

"Gale, I can't win, I can't kill people! I can only kill animals"

I sigh. "How much different is it really," A lot different...

"Times up," A peacekeeper says pulling me out of the room.

"Gale, look after her, please!"

"I will Katniss, I promise!"

* * *

"I'm home!" I call as I close the front door behind me. I hear a scuffle and my little sister Posy and younger brother Vick come flying at me.

"Gale!" they shout excitedly. I pick Posy up and sit her on my hip and ruffle up Vick's hair. Sometimes I feel like more of a father than my dad is to my siblings. Posy turns to me and puts her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been?" she asks me bossily.

"That Posy is none of your business" I tell her.

She frowns. "It is, we all got home, and then Rory got home and then you didn't!" she tells me crossing her arms. Vick sighs and walks into the dining room.

"Oh stop being so bossy, Posy!"

I turn around to see my mother standing there. I love my mum, admire her. She was originally from the seam so when she married my father she wasn't thought very highly of. She has dark hair, grey eyes and olive skin. An unusual combination for someone who doesn't live in the seam and it is what makes her children stand out even more so to the people of district 12, which isn't always a good thing.

"But mum! Gale was late!" Posy says furiously. "He was home after everybody else"

"Posy Hawthorne, you are too bossy for your own good!" she scolds and we all go to the dining room for dinner.

* * *

"So," my father says as we sit down to a dinner of chicken soup. I always feel guilty at dinner. Knowing that more than half of the district is eating stale, old food or more than often, not eating anything at all. "So, Peeta and Katniss" my father says.

I nod. My mother looks sadly at the table as does Rory. I think my mother knew Mrs Everdeen very well.

"Peeta is one of your good friends and Katniss; well she sells the strawberries doesn't she?"

I nod.

"With that girl," he continues "Madge Undersee, her mother ran the shoe shop if I'm not mistaken. A wonderful girl, but then she ran off with a coal miner..." He pulls his nose up distastefully.

My mother frowns at the table. My father always seemed to forget that my mother was from the seam. He seemed to forget that he married a coal miner's daughter as well.

The rest of the meal continues in silence. Not even Posy talks who has only recently learnt when she should talk and when she shouldn't and is still not to be trusted. Finally dinner ends and we all retire to our rooms.

* * *

I change and get into my bed. My bed is another thing I feel guilty about. It's soft and warm, unlike all the beds in the seam which my mum told me were hard and scratchy, unlike the bed which Madge sleeps in.

I think about the promise I made to Katniss. Madge doesn't even accept a few extra coins for the strawberries she and Katniss bring, how am I supposed to look after her? She hates me which makes looking after her a hard job to complete. I don't even imagine Madge needs help. She's strong-minded, clever, sly, beautiful... if she needed someone's help I'm sure she could have her pick of any man in the seam, in the district even.

Eventually, I feel sleep pulling me down and soon I am fast asleep, my dreams filled with a certain blonde haired, blue eyed girl.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter what do you want to see in my story? I've already got the storyline planned out but I would really love all of your opinions and ideas Maybe I could work it into my story? Who knows? **

**Anyway remember to review!**

**A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's been a week since the reaping and tomorrow will be Peeta and Katniss' first day in the arena. They are both some of the only tributes from District 12 to get higher than a 5 in training and actually make a splash at the opening ceremonies which has the town in high spirits.

After checking the fence to see if I can hear the quiet buzz that tells me it's is alive witch electricity, I slip under quickly. Sometimes I don't even know why I check. The chance that the fence is actually on is slim.

I check the snares that I'd set a few days ago and find that I have got three rabbits and two squirrels. Sean will be happy about this. I don't really fancy going back to District 12 so soon so I climb a tree and lie on one of the branches studying the animals and eating mint leaves.

After about half an hour of this, a deer wanders underneath my tree. I haven't seen a deer since last spring! I'm just about to pull out the bow and arrow I have strapped to my back when another arrow pierces the deer in the head and it collapses to the ground. A young girl comes into view, making sure the animal is dead and then pulling the arrow out of its head. The girl has long, blonde hair and I immediately recognise her to be Madge Undersee.

"How do you think you're going to get that thing back to the district unseen?" I ask.

Her head whips around, trying to find where the voice is coming from.

"Up here!" I yell and she finally finds me sitting on the branch laughing.

She scowls and starts preparing the meat.

I drop down next to her.

"A deer? Seriously Madge? No matter how much the peacekeepers enjoy meat, they're not going to like it if you pull a 300 pound deer through the town square, you'll have to wait until it's dark at least"

She scowls again and I know that she agrees with me even if she doesn't admit it.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" she asks irritably.

"Same as you," I say. "Hunting"

"Like you even need to hunt" she says rolling her eyes.

"It doesn't mean I can't help my friend out. Sean's family need fresh meat, so I help them. You and Katniss aren't the only ones in District 12 who break the rules."

She grins. "Never would have imagined Gale Hawthorne of all people would be breaking the rules. What with his father being the mayor and everything"

I roll my eyes. Why can't we pretend that I'm not the mayor's son for just once? I get up angrily. "Look, Undersee" I say quietly. "You can't judge people on what they're born. It's not my fault I'm from town."

Madge just stares at the ground.

"Did you know that my mum was from the seam?" I ask her. "And I know where your mum came from too. You're just like my father. He insults my mother's heritage right in front of her." I turn to walk away. Stuff Madge and her stupid deer.

"Gale," she calls softly. "Gale, I'm sorry"

My eyes widen slightly but I keep walking.

"Gale!"

I ignore her. "Gale, you stop right now!"

I stop. Why do I do everything she tells me? Stuff her and her magical voice. She finally catches up to me.

"Gale, I'm sorry for everything I said. I know I shouldn't discriminate you just because of your heritage."

"They why do you do it?" I ask her.

"It's because I get jealous and angry. Your family never goes hungry. You can buy bread and meat and even have leftover money for strawberries. I have to watch my brother go to sleep still starving. My little brother who's never eaten a strawberry in his life! My mum who is always sick and in pain and I can't do anything to help her. My dad who's going into the mines again next week and I'm just so scared that he's not going to come out alive and then I'll be the head of our family and then Katniss is in the arena too-" she looks like she's on the verge of tears and not a few seconds later they start running down her face making her blue eyes shine. She sniffs. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this! We're not even friends..."

"We could be" I say.

"What?" she asks and wipes her eyes with her sleeve.

"We could be friends if you wanted to" I repeat.

She looks up at me, her eyes wide and watery. "Really?" she asks. She looks so sad and lost that it breaks my heart.

"Really" I tell her and I hesitantly pull her into a hug. It feels nice. We both just stand there for a few minutes and I feel Madge's tears stop and feel her hug me tighter. After a while she pulls away, unsure of what to say.

"Well," I look up at the sky where the sun is disappearing. It will be night soon. "We should probably go if we're going to get this deer back to the district by the end of the day."

Madge nods and looks like she's still trying to get used to actually letting me help her.

"Thanks" she says and we start dragging the deer back to District 12.

* * *

We finally arrive outside a small shack near the edge of the seam and I feel guilt overwhelm me again. Madge looks embarrassed and stares at her feet.

"Well, I'll see you later?" I say.

She nods.

"Maybe we could watch the games together?" I ask her. "My friend Sean and I usually sit on the roof on top of the buther's and watch the games. My brothers and sister usually join us as well. Do you want to come too?"

She hesitates for a few seconds before smiling and nodding. "Can I bring my brother," she asks. "It's just that my mother is always sick and doesn't have to watch and my father watches it with his friends from the mines..."

"Sure," I say smiling. "Well, see you" I start walking back home when I hear Madge call from behind me.

"It's nice not hating you Gale," she calls.

I smile. "It is isn't it?" She laughs and disappears from my view around the side of the house.

* * *

Sean opens the door when I visit the butcher's to give them their meat. I pass him the rabbits and squirrels and he tells me that he would have come too if he's parents hadn't needed him in the butcher. Ever since Sean's brother was killed in the Hunger Games the butcher's been very low on staff.

"Why are you so happy?" he asks curiously.

"Oh nothing," I say. "Madge will be joining us on the roof tomorrow with her younger brother though"

"What?" Sean splutters.

"Yep, we're now officially friends!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Well you better because it's true!" I tell him.

He laughs. "Well I'll believe it when I see it!"

I laugh and turn around and head home. I know I shouldn't be excited for tomorrow considering that probably at least 10 innocent kids are going to die, maybe including Peeta and Katniss, but the thought of spending a few hours with Madge is wonderful.

* * *

"And where have you been?" I shut the door and turn around to face my father, cold blue eyes looking at me with a disapproving expression.

"With Sean," I tell him.

"All day?" he asks suspiciously.

"Well, not all day. I just wondered around town a bit"

My father looks at me disapprovingly. "Well, I expect you to be watching the games tomorrow. Who will you be watching them with?"

"Sean, Rory, Vick and Posy and maybe a few other people" I say, knowing that he won't like that I'm going to be hanging out with Madge and her younger brother.

He nods, accepting my story.

"Well off to bed," he tells me. I obey and slowly head up to my bedroom.

My father used to be a friendly, kind, fun man. Then one day he changed. He became unkind, uncaring and plain unpleasant. He never showed any interest in his children apart from making sure they were doing well in school and making sure we weren't breaking any laws, which he failed at because I sneak into the woods almost every second day with Sean. At least he really couldn't care what anyone else in the district did. You can tell it hurts my mother. She has obviously lost the man she fell in love with, the one who swept her of her feet and didn't care whether she was from the seam or not.

I enter my room and close the door behind me quietly, getting ready for bed and happily anticipating tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you want to see in my story? I've already got the storyline planned out but I would really love all of your opinions and ideas Maybe I could work it into my story? Who knows? **

**Anyway remember to review!**

**A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day I take Rory, Vick and Posy to Sean's house where we all sit up on the roof. I'm getting nervous now. What if Madge doesn't show up?

"Gale," I turn around to see Madge. I let out a sigh of relief. Madge is looking as beautiful as ever, her long blonde hair half up, half down, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Hey," I say smiling at her.

"This is my brother, Will" she says gesturing to the younger boy next to her of about 12 or 13 with darker blonde hair then Madge's and grey, seam eyes.

Will smiles and waves. He seems like a nice boy. Madge comes and sits down next to me and Will sits next to Rory who he must know from school. I suspect that if we were not about to watch kids die, this would be a fun gathering.

"You're really pretty!" Posy says reaching out to touch Madge's hair."Like a princess!"

Madge smiles "Oh, thank-you Posy, but I'm defiantly not as pretty as you!"

Posy smiles at Madge shyly and then turns to Vick.

"See Vick, Madge thinks I'm pretty. Why don't you?"

"Oh, be quiet Posy." Vick says annoyed.

Posy just pokes her tongue out at Vick, taking advantage of the fact that her mother and father weren't around to tell her off.

We watch as my father gives a speech and I make sure Posy is sitting securely on my lap so I can cover her eyes and ears when the bloodbath starts. Once my father finishes his speech we wait a few seconds before the screen turns on and the tributes rise up into the arena. I look for Katniss and Peeta. Katniss is a few tributes away from Peeta and she is eyeing the bow and arrow... which is right in at the Cornucopia. I feel Madge tense next to me. Luckily Katniss catches sight of Peeta who is shaking his head at her. Do they have an alliance or something? Katniss loses her concentration and isn't ready when the gong sounds. I sigh with relief and so does Madge.

The rest of the blood bath slowly passes. I have to close Posy's eyes so many times I just make her sit with her back to the screen. She isn't happy about this.

"But I need to see Peeta!" Posy says pouting, "He needs to come home because he promised that he would teach me how to ice the bakery cakes!"

I hear Madge and Sean laugh next to me. At least Posy is some form of comical entertainment while watching the Hunger Games.

Eventually the blood bath ends and District 12 are allowed to head back home. Katniss and Peeta have both survived, Katniss hiking far away from the tributes to find water and Peeta with the careers. The rest of District 12 felt both surprised and betrayed when Peeta joined the career pack District 1 and 2 are not well liked here. I felt Madge gasp angrily when Peeta said if they let him live he'd help them find Katniss but I notice how not many people noticed how Peeta was watching Katniss right up until she disappeared into the trees or how Peeta led them away from Katniss. Peeta is trying to keep Katniss alive just like he said he would.

* * *

**(A week later)**

I walk over to the butcher's where Sean, Madge, Rory, Will and I have been watching all of the compulsory viewings. I climb up the ladder to the roof and find that everybody has arrived except Madge. I walk over to them and Will looks at me worriedly.

"Gale, have you seen Madge?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No, why, where is she?"

"That's the problem, I don't know. She never came home last night! I think she disappeared into the woods and I didn't think anything of it but she didn't come back. I don't know how to get into the woods!" he says frantically. "The peacekeepers are going to kill her if she's not here soon!"

"I'll go find her," I tell him. He nods looking scared. Poor kid.

I quickly weave through the small crowd and sprint to the woods. I'm just about to duck under the fence when I notice a buzz. The fence is alive with electricity... No wonder she wasn't back yet!

"Madge!" I call.

I wait a few seconds and then I hear a scuffle of leaves and twigs above me and Madge appears.

"Gale?" she looks relieved. "The fence is on, what do I do?"

I look around. There's nothing here that could cushion her fall. Nothing except for me...

"You're going to have to jump" I tell her.

She looks at me like I'm mad. "Jump?! Gale it's like 20 feet! I can't jump!"

"I'll catch you, I promise!"

She's mulling it over in her head. Finally she nods. "Okay," she slowly inches along a branch so she's hanging over the other side of the fence.

I position myself underneath her. "Ready?" I ask.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Ready"

She lets go and she's falling. Falling. Falling. And then she's in my arms. I stumble and fall over in the dirt.

I open my eyes to find them inches from Madge's. Madge's beautiful, blue eyes, filled with so much emotion.

"Gale?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" she asks. Okay? Why what happened... but then I remember. She just landed on me after falling 20 feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

She nods. I can't help notice how close our lips are and I suddenly I want to kiss her so badly it hurts. Madge's is so close; I can count every single one of the freckles on her nose. Our lips are just inches away when she suddenly pulls away looking confused.

"We should go," she says awkwardly.

I feel the bubble of happiness that had been expanding inside of me pop.

"Yeah, we better. Your brother's really worried"

She offers me her hand and pulls me up and we quickly sprint of towards the town square.

* * *

Madge and I only just get to the town square and we get a few disapproving looks from the peacekeepers. We sprint to the butcher's roof where Will hugs Madge tightly.

"Where were you?" he asks angrily.

"It doesn't matter, I just got stuck in the woods but I'm okay now." She tells him and we all join Sean and Rory to watch the Hunger Games.

A day or two after the games started, the rest of District 12 nearly lost Katniss and found out what Peeta's true intentions were. To save Katniss. The rest of District 12 was thrilled but they all knew deep down that only 1 person was going to come out of that arena. After Peeta saved Katniss' life he was stabbed in his upper thigh by the vicious, blood thirsty, District 2 Career Cato. He managed to get down to the lake but collapsed. He's been there ever since, camouflaged by roots, mud and rocks. I'm starting to wonder if that was what Peeta showed the gamemakers in training. If you didn't know where he was you wouldn't be able to notice him.

Katniss on the other hand recently made an ally. A little girl from District 11 named Rue. Sadly, Rue had been killed by the district 1 Career, Marvel. I learnt later by accidentally overhearing on my father's television in his study that what Katniss did after Rue died had started a small-scale rebellion in District 11.

The most promising thing that has happened is that there has been a rule change. That two tributes from the same district are able to both win the Hunger Games. The District is filled with hope but I can't help feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Now, we all watch as Katniss goes looking for Peeta. How she finds him by the river and slowly nurses him back to life. When Katniss looks at the wound in Peeta's thigh and feel all the hope drain from me. Blood Poisoning. There is not a strong enough medicine to help Peeta in the arena, nor will there ever be. I sigh and see Sean put his head in his hands next to me. I don't think he can deal with Peeta dying like his brother did. Not this close to the end of the games.

Eventually, Katniss and Peeta retire for the night and the district is free to go home after they quickly snap to each remaining district. Cato and Clove just inside the trees next to the lake celebrating the new rule, Thresh in the grassy area staring up at the sky. Probably still upset over Rue's death. She was his District partner after all and finally the red headed girl with a face like a fox, sitting malnourished in her den.

I say goodbye to Madge, he can't quite look me in the eyes yet, Will and Sean and I walk with Rory back home.

* * *

**Hey, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I personally didn't like writing it very much and wasn't very proud of it. I guess I just like writing my own moments like the woods and such instead of the games since everyone already knows what happened. **

**Anyway remember please review and thank-you to all my readers and to all the people who followed, favourited and reviewed my story already! It gives me the inspiration to write more **

**A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Katniss and Peeta are coming home! The games finished yesterday and District 12 is in an uproar. Everyone is helping getting ready for the celebrations. District 12 hasn't had something like this to celebrate since Haymitch Abernathy won nearly 25 years ago. I'm sitting on top of the butcher's shop watching everything in the town square. District 12 may have always been the least looked after District by the capitol but we all sure know how to throw a party. I watch as a group of multi-coloured capitol workman order everybody around and pictures of Katniss and Peeta are hung around the town square.

"Well, looks like nobody will be going hungry tonight"

I turn around to see Madge standing behind me. I smile and gesture to the spot beside me. She sits down.

"So, how are you?" she asks me.

"Well, both my friends are coming home from the Hunger Games, what else can I say" I tell her.

We sit in silence for a few minutes. "Do you think they'll be the same?" she asks.

"...No, they'll still be Peeta and Katniss but the Hunger Games has changed them. You can't experience that without being affected."

She sighs. "I thought so..."

We sit again in silence, just watching the preparations take place.

"I just hope they don't turn into little Brutus'or Morphlings or Finnicks"

I frown. "You know, I've met Finnick, he's not all bad"

"You've met him?"

"Yeah, when he won and he was on his Victory tour, and after when he came back with the tributes who won from his District"

"So, he really is... okay"

I laugh. "He has got to be the funniest, nicest guy I've ever met... if not a bit damaged..." From his games and forced prostitution.

Madge nods. "Well, I better go get ready, bye"

"See you later," I say watching her disappear down the ladder.

* * *

A few hours later I stand next to Sean in the crowd in front of the train station, waiting for the train that holds Katniss and Peeta to arrive.

"Can you believe that they're both coming home?" Sean asks.

"No, I still can't believe any of them are coming home" I tell him glancing around me looking for a certain blonde haired, seam girl.

"So, have you kissed her yet?" he asks.

"What?"

"Madge. Have you kissed her yet?" I look at him. "Oh come on, like you're not looking for Madge!"

I scowl at him.

"So have you kissed her?" he asks eagerly. He sounds like a teenage girl, honestly. He's 18.

"Well, not yet but-"

"Oh come on, Why not?" he whinges.

"Look, we just haven't, she doesn't even know I like her"

Sean grips by soldiers. "Gale, we have a very serious problem here!" he tells me sadly.

"Oh come on, Sean. Lay off. I'll get to it eventually. At least she doesn't hate me anymore"

He shakes my shoulders. "Gale Hawthorne, do you know how many admirers she has?"

"Dude, I'm not going to pressure her into liking me-"

Sean lets go of my shoulders and sighs dramatically. "Where did the guy who picked up girls in less than a minute and was at the slag heap less than 5 minutes after? Where did he go? She's got you now, Gale! You're going to be waiting on her hand and knee next!"

I snort at how ridiculous he sounds. "Says the guys who acted like a teenage girl!?"

He ignores me and goes back to sighing dramatically. Pretty sensitive guy for a butcher's son...

Suddenly, I hear whistling as the train pulls into the station. The whole of district 12 starts cheering and then, there they are, Peeta and Katniss, holding hands gazing around them greedily.

I start waving and I can hear Sean whooping and pumping his fist into the air next to me.

Peeta sees him and laughs. Sean and I grin both pumping the air with our fists and whoop until Effie Trinket leads Peeta and Katniss off into a car waiting outside the station where they will be bought to my house, aka, the Mayor's house.

"Gale, you have to at least promise that you'll tell her you like her, tonight at the party, ok?"

I roll my eyes. "I'll try but no promises" I tell him.

"Well, see you later"

* * *

**(A few hours later)**

I walk into the town square which is filled with people dancing and stuffing there face with the food, which has been placed on tables around the square. I'd tried to at least talk to Peeta and Katniss but I'd only managed to give Katniss a quick hug and Peeta a pat on the back before they were whisked away to get ready.

Suddenly, I feel someone tap me on the shoulder and spin around to see Madge. She smiles at me. I look at her, man does she look beautiful. Her golden, blonde hair is hanging in curls around her face and her deep, blue eyes glow in the darkness. She is wearing a light, blue dress that makes her eyes look even bluer than they actually are.

"What do you think?" she asks twirling her hair nervously.

"You look beautiful" I tell her.

She blushes, her cheeks going pink.

I catch movement behind her and see Sean kissing the air and pointing at Madge. I roll my eyes inconspicuously and offer my arm to Madge.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me, Miss Undersee?" I ask her pompously.

She giggles. "Of course, Mr Hawthorne"

I take her hand and pull her onto the dance floor. Spinning around in circles, folk dancing, and Madge teaches me a dance from the seam which I already know, having been to them with Sean, but I pretend I really have no idea what I'm doing.

Eventually, Madge pulls me over to two chairs and we collapse onto them.

"I never knew dancing could be so tiring" she exclaims.

"It was fun though, admit it"

She smiles "Defiantly, that has got to be the most intense dancing session I've ever participated in!"

I smile. "You ready?" I ask, offering her my hand.

She nods and takes my hand.

"Gale?"

"Hmmm?"

"What was Sean talking about when he asked you if you'd kissed me yet?"

I can feel my cheeks turning red. "You, ah, heard that?" I ask avoiding looking at her in the eyes.

"What did he mean, Gale?" she asks.

"Well... I ummm, I like you Madge. I like you a lot" I stutter.

She smiles and kisses me on the lips. Everything around us disappears and it's just me and Madge. All I know is that I'm kissing Madge Undersee, The girl I've loved for years, and it's amazing. Her lips fit perfectly on mine and she smells like the pine and for some odd reason, strawberries. All too soon, Madge pulls away blushing furiously and I hear whoops around us and see that some people have even stopped dancing to watch. I see Sean, who winks at me. I spot my father who is looking at us disapprovingly but I don't care.

Madge pulls me by the hand and we run off towards the meadow where we lay among the flowers watching the stars.

"You know you're not a bad kisser from someone from town," Madge says jokingly.

"I can say the same about you, girl from the seam" I reply smiling and I kiss her again on the lips.

After a few hours Madge says that her mother expects her back home soon with her brother so we get up and I walk Madge back home, kiss her and head home.

* * *

I'm just walking through the town square, which is nearly empty, when I hear someone call my name.

"Hawthorne!" I turn around to see Haymitch Abernathy walking towards me. He seems to have avoided getting full on drunk for a change.

"Haymitch?"

"You need to come with me," he tells me and pulls me into an empty alleyway where he pushes me against the wall.

"What are you doing?" I ask him furiously.

"Hawthorne, what do you know about the rebellion?"

I look up at him surprised. "Well, not much... only that district 11 is rebelling and, well Katniss is their leader..."

He nods his head. "Right, now what would you think about... being part of that rebellion?"

I look at him eagerly. "Well, it would be going against everything my father works for but, I don't care, I'm in"

He smiles "Good, good. You'll hear from me soon but just remember," he leans forwards and whispers in my ear "If the plan works, make sure you are prepared to get out of this place very quickly, the capitol aren't going to let it go unpunished..."

* * *

**Hey, Madge and Gale kissed! Yay! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review and tell me what you think. **

**I'm also thinking of writing a story where a hijacked Peeta reads the books with some of the other characters probably including, Katniss, Gale, Haymitch, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Madge and maybe Prim and Rory. What do you think? Should I do it?**

**Anyway remember to review **

**A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home**


End file.
